powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tresnag
Tresnag is a three-headed Unicorn/Cerberus-like monster and is one of Vrak's two personal Armada Field Commanders as well as one of the final monsters to be fought by the Super Mega Rangers. Character History Before Vrak joined Warstar, Tresnag and Drill Horn were assigned by his father Emperor Mavro to be his commanders. During the time between the invasion of Earth and Prince Vekar's death, Vrak hired Tresnag and his partner in crime to set up Earth's destruction with giant drills and had been implanted with special implants that allowed them to suck up energy. After his brother Prince Vekar had fallen, Vrak had them introduced to the reprogrammed Dark Robo Knight and then sent the Commanders alongside Vrak and Robo Knight to begin the master plan. Tresnag and Drill Horn were summoned to protect Vrak from the Rangers until Dark Robo Knight was summoned and then defeated the Rangers but withdrew due to the new Armada prince's order. As the Rangers find Vrak, Tresnag was sent to fight them until he was defeated and then grows into a giant by Vrak as he and Robo Knight left. When the Sea Gosei Great finished him off, with the Sea Strike Tresnag gleefully succeeded in his royal highness' master plan and has become the second drill. After Drill Horn was made into the third drill, Vrak proceeded to insert the orbs that contained Orion's life force into each drill (including Tresnag's) before the Rangers arrived to stop him. Before the drills could destroy the Earth, the Rangers killed Vrak. After he died, Tresnag's drill, along with the other drills disappeared to nothing due to Vrak's chest armor which contained the master controls along with the life force of Orion being slashed, thus ending his evil plan. Personality Just like Drill Horn, he is completely loyal to Vrak without any questions. He is cocky, arrogant, and a bit of a loud mouth, similar to Creepox. His devotion is such that he cares more about fulfilling his duty than his own life, to the point that he rejoices when taking the Megazord's deathblow, knowing he will absorb enough energy for the second drill to appear, and dies calmly stating that his mission is complete. Powers and Abilities * Reflection: '''Tresnag can reflect any attacks. * '''Weapon Transformation: '''Tresnag can transform into a right handed weapon for Vrak to use. ** '''Energy Shield: '''In weapon mode, he can create a shield. ** '''Rocket Rush: '''In weapon mode he can also rush with full speed at the enemy. * '''Energy Lasers: '''From the horns on each of his three heads, he can fire strong energy lasers, the right horn fires a blue colored energy laser, the left horn fires a yellow colored energy laser and the middle horn fires a red colored energy laser. * '''Energy Absorption: '''Tresnag can absorb energy and transform into a drill. Arsenal * '''Arm Blades: '''Tresnag has armed mounted blades for combat. ''' Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Tresnag is voiced by Phil Brown and, as a direct result, his voice is identical to Scorpionic from two years earlier Notes See Also References Category:The Armada Category:Field Commanders